


My angst collection full of one-shots

by The_Horrible_Person



Series: Vent shit and angst [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Cutting, Depression, Foster Care, Furry, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insomnia, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, No Happy Ending Fest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horrible_Person/pseuds/The_Horrible_Person
Summary: This shit will haunt your dreams, enter at your own riskMost of this will be of fandoms but an occasional oc will work it's way in.Not everything has a happy ending
Relationships: None
Series: Vent shit and angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586464
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Antigone's gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it shouldn't have happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543043) by [Emeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka). 



> I got obsessed with https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543043?view_full_work=true and how deliciously angsty it was so I did an oppsie and made this :/
> 
> Their fanfics are not for the faint of heart so enter at your own risk!
> 
> Thanks Emeka for inspiring me even more!

'It hurt, _it hurt so much that he could barely move,_ who knew trying to kill yourself hurt this much. God what if he messed up? What if it didn't work? What if he realized that he didn't want it anymore!'

Everything was all to much for Antigone, the baby, the raping, the pregnancies, _his mama._ Oh his poor mama, who had been through so much that he didn't even think of Antigone as his son anymore.

He wished he could've had his childhood back, but it didn't matter anymore did it? Now all that mattered was making this family prefect again, in his mind if he erased himself from the picture they wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. His siblings hated him for exposing them to his father, his mama hated him for causing this whole fucking mess, his father just liked raping him... not that he knew he was doing it.

Well he guesses that none of ever really mattered in the end, his panic attacks had gotten unbearable, the cuts that littered his thighs and arms were constantly opened because of the rough sex, he didn't eat any more, his diet was solidly on shame. He'd miss his babies of course but they'd be better off without him.

Antigone lifted up his arm to cut another long deep slit, his arms were throbbing with pain from the others but he couldn't bring himself to care, his legs stung with white hot pain that made his stomach twist in disgust, he deserved it, yes of course he did. The blood around him began to create a little bath, Antigone hoped that his note was okay.

God he missed them, **_it doesn't matter anymore does it? It never mattered. Now DIE_**

Antigone could barely hold his eyes open when he heard his mama come inside.

"Antigone? Where are you?" He could hear footsteps come down the hallway, twisting the doorknob to see if it'd open, a light huff and more footsteps told him mama probably went to the kitchen to unlock the bathroom door.

It was to late though, Antigone gave into the will to close his eyes, taking his final breath before his heart stopped trying to make up for the blood loss. It was to late when mama opened the door and dropped to the floor sobbing violently, it was to late when the paramedics whisked him away, it was to late when Father was charged for pedophilia, possession of child porn, rape, and sexual assault, it was to late when all of the kids went to family friends because mama had to go to a mental institution, _**it didn't matter anymore**_

_**DID IT?** _

~~ _**IT NEVER MATTERED** _ ~~

~~ _**ÑØW ÐÏÉ** _ ~~


	2. The judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, take me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the judge by twenty one pilots
> 
> UWu

Loup sat in her secret hideaway as she watched the tiny villain sing, she was previously going to call this in as the villain had just seemed to be pacing around, but had stopped when she heard a little time come from the villain. It sounded grief filled, which was to be expected since Chat had killed the villains leader only a few days before. But this sounded different... It sounded more self loathing than grief filled.

As the tiny villain sing her little heart out Loup repositioned herself to listen more comfortably, she was starting to enjoy the singing until she saw the villain take out a knife.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Loup screamed at the tiny villain, startling the poor thing into dropping the knife and making it try to scramble away.

"Oh no you don't." Loup quickly fumbled out of her hiding spot, which was in a tree. Yeah not so smart for a wolf shifter but whatever. She gracefully hopped from rock to rock in the clearing until she got close enough to the villain, pouncing on her when she had the chance. The villain let out a hiss of fear as she squirmed under Loup, breathing faster as she realized she couldn't get out from under the wolf girl.

"Hey hey hey, calm down I don't wanna hurt you-"" YES YOU DO! EVERYONE DOES! JUST LET ME DIE PLEASE! " Loup was beyond surprised when the tiny villain started to sob heavily, she slowly got off the tiny villain, and carefully started to elope the crying mess of a evil doer. The tiny villain immediately accepted the wolf girl, sobbing uncontrollably into Loups furry shoulder. After what seemed like hours (which were probably just minutes) the tiny villain stopped crying, and broke the hug.

"So uh... What's your name? Mine's Loup..." Loup said awkwardly, unsure of what to say in this situation.

"My ego is Dark sins, but you can call me Soul." The tiny vill- Soul said, wringing their hands nervously. Loup gave a tiny smile toward the villain, deciding that her team didn't need to know about Soul just yet.

"So why were you singing?" That seemed to strike a chord with Soul, maybe she shouldn't have mentioned it.

"I did it calm down... Which didn't really work as you can imagine..." Soul gave a self depreciating smile as she hugged her knees a little tighter. 

"I guess so..." Loup scooted closer to Soul and wrapped an arm around her. She was probably reported as missing by now by her teammates but she didn't give a shit, they could wait a couple more hours.

Yeah. They could wait


	3. memories

_Elly could feel the leaves crunching under her large paws, Fib was mewing unhappily as she was clutched in her mother's jaws. Drool was dripping onto her child but at this moment she couldn't bring herself to give a shit, she had to meet up with her sister before they got to her, she was almost there-_

_Elly stumbles as her left foot got caught in the soft moldy confines of a rotten log, squeaking in pain and dropping Fib in surprise as a large heavy rock falls onto her ankle trapping her foot in disgusting prison._

_"R-run! G-get AWAY F-FIB!" She screamed at her now shaking toddler, trying desperately to wrench her foot free, but only managing to scrap the skin off her ankle even more. Noticing the toddler still huddled close to her, she pushed Fib away, frantically motioning for her to run as she pulls harder at her ankle._

_Beginning to dig into the soft rotten lot with her sharp claws, Elly desperately tries to escape to catch up and protect her precious daughter. Only to freeze in her tracks as she sees a Creature appear out in front of her daughter, and grab the clumsily running toddler by the scruff. It's long knife like tongue peaks out of its large smile, dripping a pinkish goop from it. Elly digs faster ignoring the stings of pain she gets every time she accidentally cuts' into her leg. Elly hears a sharp high pitched squeal of agony and whips her head towards the sound, just in time to see her daughter have the left side of her face covered in a thick layer of pink goop_

_Fib screams in horror as the slimly cold pink goop smears across the left of her face, thrashing in the tall monsters arms Fib's screams slowly morph into a pained squeal as the fur on her left begins to singe and slowly fall out in large matted clumps of fur, blood, and skin. Her left was quickly breaking out in tiny pin tip boils, slowly popping and being replaced by what seemed to be larger, extremely painful boils full of clear fluid._

_Elly finally twisting her foot free from its imprisonment she stumbles towards the Creature, clumsily lunging at the creature with her claws unsheathed, latching onto its hip and clamping down with her large razor sharp teeth, shaking her head as hard as she could from side to side trying to rip its flesh off, her dull smallish claws digging into its wrinkly slug like flesh helping her hold on._

_Suddenly the Creature is falling, and Fanny was on its chest, digging into its chest like one would a hole and relatedly biting onto its neck. letting go of the creature in favor of grabbing her daughter, Elly scoops Fib up into her arms looks at the wound. Fib is in severe pain but still awake, all of the pink goop had been wiped off leaving a large amount of boils that had popped and were now starting to scab up. Fib still whining in discomfort and pain brings her paw up to check her face, only to screech quietly when the gooey mess of what was left of her eyeball now sticking to her paw._

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fanny drop the now probably dead creature on the ground, her deep violet eye catching Elly's. A small nod was all she needed to see to know they had to run. Stuffing Fib into her now bloodied shirt, Elly drops to all four and begins to run as fast as she can. Her blood slickened paws making it slightly hard to run straight._

_Hearing her half-sister running in her tracks, she begins to quicken her run, trying to ignore all of the dead and brainless kits and pups all around the trails. All of their blood spilt around them, tears soaking her face as she runs closer and closer to-_

_**SNAP** _

She bolts up from her restless slumber, patting around frantically for her toddler. Letting out a breathe of relief as she feels a small warm figure curled up beside her, it might be dark as hell but she can still see her daughters face.

Fib no longer had a left eye, only the a large stitched X laid there where they had closed the socket to prevent infection. The skin around her face was wrinkled and was dark pink, zero tuffs of fur anywhere on its side as the acid had probably ruined that sides ability to regrow hair. It was tender and sensitive all the time around according to Fib, so they had to wrap it in whatever fabric they could find to keep it from freezing as it could really insolate itself in their dark cold environment. She had no pup or kit ear anymore, only a little flap of skin that just barely cover the opening to her ear. Luckily Fib still had the entire right side of her face, her fur there was overly fluffy and soft, and a very dark golden color with mint colored dots that resembled freckles littering her cheeks, elbows, chest, hips, and knees. She had a long pup ear and smaller kit one with lavender tuffs at the tip of it.

Elly smiled and picked up her daughters baby blue sweater and held it tightly to her chest, wanting to hold her daughter but also not wanting to wake her up.

She wonder how long it would be until she had to go back to work, her daughter was almost four now and her heat would be fast approaching after that. She curled around her daughters tiny body, tucking her large flufftail under her chin as she slowly fell back asleep.

**She'd think about her heat later**

_**probably** _

**Author's Note:**

> I told you shit gets dark


End file.
